


what a cliche

by fauchevalent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, they don't know each other and it's gay congrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corners of Maureen's lips turn up. She's heard this story before, the gallant knight coming to play pretend to save the damsel in distress - except she's not a damsel, she doesn't need saving, and her gallant knight is a woman, short and grinning through coral lips, so really, she supposes, it's a new story altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a cliche

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "pretending to be someone's date at a bar so the weird guy stops hitting on them" & "maureen x clary"

Pandemonium might be the weirdest name for a bar Maureen's ever heard. It's also got this  _annoyingly_ long line, and - to add insult to injury - very, very few open seats at the counter.  
Maureen snags one, finally, procuring her drink and throwing a smile the bartender's way, and all is well and good until she hears a voice beside her.

"Hey, pretty lady."

First of all,  _gross_. She doesn't spin in her chair, just sets her eyes on the offender, a large and bald man with an irritating smirk. She's read too many news articles and heard too many stories from friends not to be at least polite, hoping for a best case scenario here, so she presses her lips together and replies, her tone even, "Hello."  
"You waiting for somebody?"

Jesus Christ.

She crosses her legs and regrets immediately every decision she made tonight leading up to her sitting in Pandemonium at a bar, alone, without any of her friends, and beside a creep. "I'm fine." She avoids, sipping at her drink, which earns her a hand on her thigh and a rough, "So you're all alone, then, pretty lady?"  
"My name isn't  _pretty lady_ ," she replies thickly, "and  _yes,_ I am waiting for someone."  
This is a lie.  
She smiles through it, sneaking a peek at the door as if she's looking for her friends.   
"Where is he?"

Maureen could honestly punch this guy. As she moves to reply, she stops dead in her tracks.  
There's a hand around her waist, from behind, and she doesn't recognize the touch. Red hair hangs in front of her face as the girl leans in front of her, placing a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.  
The corners of Maureen's lips turn up. She's heard this story before, the gallant knight coming to play pretend to save the damsel in distress - except she's not a damsel, she doesn't need saving, and her gallant knight is a woman, short and grinning through coral lips, so really, she supposes, it's a new story altogether.   
"Sorry I'm late, babe." The girl says, and Maureen leans into her touch. "No problem. Sorry I couldn't save you a seat, though - oh! Do you?" The girl fakes apologetic, turning to Maureen's harasser. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure you'd been waiting for that seat for so long, but it's just, my girlfriend and I, we'd like to sit together, if you could?" Small fingers wave him off, speckled with paint that looks like it's been scrubbed at, and Maureen smirks as the guy relents.   
"Thank you so much!" The girl beside her replies, taking the man's seat as soon as it's vacated.  
Maureen misses the pressure of the hand against her waist, the warmth of the breath against her ear, but she can't help but be grateful for the whole thing. "Clary." The girl says, and Maureen doesn't extend a hand, because she can see the guy still watching them. "Maureen," she replies, "and thanks."  
"No problem. I hate a guy who can't take a hint." Clary says, her eyes glinting at Maureen. She points at the glass in Maureen's hand and smiles. "Can I buy you another?"  
"Sure,  _babe._ " Maureen teases, finishing what's left in her glass and chuckling at the way Clary's eyes brighten. 

They've each had one drink apiece - though they'll lie and say more if questioned - when Clary murmurs, "You know, usually girlfriends get more than one, chaste kiss per date."  
"Oh, so you're counting." Maureen teases, but they both lean in, noses knocking and lips meeting in a slow and thoughtful ( and  _real_ ) kiss. "I am," Clary replies, when they pull apart, "Counting, that is." And then she leans into Maureen again, kissing her and grinning wildly. "Three."  
"Mm." When they pull apart again, Maureen's hands are on Clary's face, and Clary's have wound their way around Maureen's neck. "Date, huh?" Maureen says, softly, leaning her forehead against Clary's. "Date." Clary confirms. "I got the kiss to prove it and everything."  
"Kisses," Maureen replies, pressing her lips to the corner of Clary's, "but who's counting?"  
Clary leans in again and this time, Maureen can feel her smirk into the kiss. "Five." She murmurs into Maureen's mouth, and Maureen throws her head back laughing when they separate again.  
"You know, I can't help but feel you need to make up for the time I missed at the beginning of this date," Maureen jokes, dismounting her stool and running a finger through Clary's hair.   
Clary chuckles. "That so?"  
"Mm. And my apartment isn't too far, if you'd like to come in - to make it up to me, you know."  
"You know what? Sounds like a great idea to me." Clary replies, standing up beside Maureen and kissing her soundly again. "A date, in effect. You know. Since I saved you and all."  
Maureen slides her arm through the crook of Clary's elbow and grins. " _My hero_."


End file.
